


Имя ей Логен

by Greenmusik, WTF_Frostiron_2019



Series: WTF Frostiron 2019: мини (от G до PG-13) [1]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Mythology References
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Frostiron_2019/pseuds/WTF_Frostiron_2019
Summary: Американский журналист приезжает в Норвегию, чтобы насладиться видами и написать о наводнениях и паводках, но его ждёт куда более интересное приключение.





	Имя ей Логен

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение-спойлер в заметках после текста

Её звали Логен, как и его, и он любил её, как любят мать. Любил нежные руки её вод, обнимающие всё живущее в ней, любил золотые пряди её стремительных кос, пенящихся над острыми зубьями порогов, любил гладкие широкие бёдра озёр, опушённые зеленью леса. Любил то, как менялась она из сезона в сезон и как оставалась неизменной год за годом. Поднимаясь от широкого устья, застроенного по берегам домами и перетянутого людскими сетями, до узких ручьёв истоков, он каждый раз заново узнавал её, заново поражался свежести ключей и глубинам озёр. А затем, будто обессиленный лосось, отдавался течению, несущему обратно к морю. Касался ладонями поросших мхом или выглаженных водой до блеска камней, кружился между опорами мостов, заглядывал за хрупкие человеческие ограды, забивал водорослями и сором лопасти мельниц, пугал рыбаков шумным плеском хвоста и звонким смехом. И забывал, как дико и спокойно там, наверху, чтобы снова вернуться туда и удивляться.

Его звали Старк — раскатисто и грубо, и его глаза были как летнее небо. Он не был рыбаком, несмотря на удочку на корме его лодки, но не был и беззаботным путешественником из тех, что бездумно щёлкают коробочкой, чтобы запечатлеть мгновения для широкого полотна стены, хрупкого бумажного листка или мерцающего изображения в окошке очередной питающейся молниями человеческой коробочки. Старк не испугался смеха и шёпота с воды и пробудил ещё большее любопытство, сначала ведя свою лодку вверх по цепи озёр вслед за обезумевшими стадами лосося, а после понукая круглоногого зверя по тропам вдоль реки, потому что не ел сладкую жирную рыбу, вместо следующей ступени порога вылетевшую на берег, а лишь черкал стилом то по бумаге, то по мерцающему окошку одной из любимых ныне людьми игрушек. И беззаботный дух оказался так увлечён им, так сильно желал понять, для чего пришлый человек следует за рыбой, что совершенно утратил осторожность.

— Эй, парень, — крикнул Старк, глядя прямо на него, — не холодно?

Слова он выговаривал почти правильно. Это «почти» было таким мягким и тёплым, что вместо страха и досады от того, что человек увидел его, дух ощутил лишь лёгкое смущение и прилив озорства.

— Не холодно, — рассмеялся он в ответ. — Логен не бывает ко мне холодна.

Старк доверчиво склонился к воде и коснулся рукой. И отдёрнулся весь, забавно шипя.

— Ледяная! Ты либо тюлень, либо дух воды, раз можешь там плескаться и не бледнеть от холода.

— Я не тюлень, — ответил лишь на часть и ушёл под воду с головой, прячась от синего взгляда.

Сверху прокатилось приглушённое испуганное «Эй!», и он вынырнул снова, уже ближе к берегу.

— Ты боишься за меня, но не боишься меня? Ты смешной.

— А должен наоборот?

Плеснувшая волна вымочила одежду Старка почти до бёдер. Тот выругался на родном языке и пронзил хохочущего духа взглядом.

— Так ты и впрямь дух воды?

— Мне следовало догадаться, что ты обделён разумом, в первый же раз, как ты оставил еду биться на камнях. — Он разочарованно фыркнул напоказ. — Я думал, ты смел, человек, а ты всего лишь глуп. Потому и идёшь бесцельно вдоль реки там, где идти неудобно.

Теперь «Эй!» было возмущённым, однако Старк не обиделся и не ушёл. Напротив, уселся на влажный камень у самой воды.

— А имя у тебя есть?

— Имя мне Логен.

— Нумье-далз-Локин?

— Да ты ещё и глух!

— Прости, я плохо знаю твой язык, — развёл руками Старк.

— Моё имя — это имя реки.

Старк помолчал, крутя в руках стило, будто раздумывая, записать ли это на бумаге.

— Так ты — душа этой реки? А разве ты не должен быть, эм… невидимым, например?

— Я редко бываю неосторожен настолько, чтобы показаться человеку. Но мне было слишком любопытно, для чего ты идёшь против течения. Тебя не интересует рыба, ты не запечатляешь мгновения и ты почти не говоришь с живущими по берегам людьми.

— Следы, оставленные водой, говорят мне правду, а люди… Люди лишь жалуются и рассказывают сказки о злых духах.

— И что говорит тебе вода, человек?

— Что скоро снова будет потоп, несмотря на летнюю сушь.

— Верно. С севера придут ещё дожди, озеро переполнится и хлынет вниз. Будет весело и шумно.

— Не вижу веселья в том, что пострадают живущие вдоль реки.

— Так уже было, но вы, люди, глупее лосося. Те, что живут у реки, снова поставят свои дома к самому берегу, будто вода не смывала их раньше и никогда не смоет впредь.

— Если мы такие плохие, почему ты выглядишь как человек?

— Для зверя я самый пушистый зверь, для птицы — птица с самым красивым оперением, для лосося — сильный и выносливый лосось…

— Я понял… Для человека ты — самый красивый человек, — медленно выговорил Старк и задумчиво пробормотал на своём языке нечто неразборчивое, но смущающее для него самого.

— Это всё, что ты желал знать?

— Пожалуй, да. Но раз уж у меня есть ещё время, я всё же дойду до истока. Говорят, там красиво.

— Говорят… Я провожу тебя, и ты скажешь мне, правду ли говорят.

Старк поднялся с камня, подобрал свои вещи, навьючил круглоногого зверя и снова направился против течения. Теперь он чаще оглядывался на реку, выискивая в воде подвижную тень, и улыбался, заслышав в плеске звонкий смех. Дух реки дразнил его, когда тропа приближалась к воде, поджидал у мостов, брызгался с порогов. Выше, когда тропа надолго слилась с ровной дорогой, Старк почти обогнал его, оседлав своего зверя, а после и вовсе свернул не туда, пропустив указатель, но вскоре вернулся к его реке. И к нему.

— На следующем озере снова возьму лодку, — сказал Старк, грея пищу на огне из банки. — С воды вид лучше.

— Мне не с чем сравнить, но гладь озера ровнее берега, а путь напрямик короче пути по извилистым тропам.

— Ты никогда не выходишь из воды?

— Я не могу, человек.

— А ты пробовал? — спросил Старк и протянул руку, будто желая коснуться его.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я вышел к тебе из реки? Река выйдет вместе со мной, и ты опять вымокнешь.

— Тогда я зайду к тебе в реку.

— И всё равно намокнешь.

— Переживу.

— Воду — да. Но Логен здесь холодна к людям. Она выстудит тебя до костей, остановит мысли и соки, заберёт на дно.

Старк содрогнулся и принялся натягивать на себя снятую было одежду.

— Что ж. Тогда на обратном пути, ближе к морю. Ты же спускаешься к устью?

— Конечно, человек. Я слежу за тобой от самого фьорда.

Старк снова смутился и чуть не обжёгся в попытке скрыть это, увлечённо поглощая пищу.

— Твоя еда пахнет мёртвыми растениями.

— Всё лучше, чем сырая рыба.

— Лишь горячее мясо лучше сырой рыбы.

— Так ты хищник?

— Я дитя реки, глупый человек. Я люблю всё, что течёт жизнью, пускай и не ем это.

— Благодарю за разъяснение, — процедил сквозь зубы Старк.

— А ты можешь быть ядовитым, — восхитился дух, — но это не делает тебя умнее.

— А ты не можешь не обзываться, и красивая внешность этого не искупает.

— Я — лишь отражение твоих мыслей об идеале.

Старк хмыкнул, глянул на клонящееся к закату солнце и засобирался быстрее.

Следующим утром они снова встретились — уже на озере. Мотор лодки тихо урчал, распугивая рыбу, Старк — насвистывал, распугивая птиц.

— Ты ужасно поёшь, человек.

— Поэтому я делаю это, только когда один.

— Так ты распугал всех вокруг, чтобы петь?

— Знаешь, чем больше ты говоришь гадостей, тем сильнее я уверяюсь в том, что ты настоящий.

— Вот как?!

Озеро пошло рябью, лодку закачало, и Старк вцепился в верёвки вдоль упругих бортов, чтобы не вылететь в воду.

— Всё, всё. Я верю! Ты настоящий. Прекрати!

— Так ты наконец боишься меня?

— Нет. Но умереть раньше времени не хочу.

— А когда хочешь?

— Не раньше, чем увижу твоё хвалёное верхнее озеро…

— Так скоро?

— … И спущусь обратно к заливу, чтобы искупаться. Или хотя бы к тому месту, где впервые тебя увидел. И…

Старк замолчал.

— И-и?

— И надеюсь прожить достаточно долго, чтобы рассказать о тебе сказку своим внукам. Или внучатым племянникам.

— Это хорошая надежда, человек.

— Спасибо.

— Но глупая.

— Да-да, я помню. Очень глупые люди.

— Да.

— Но мы умеем ценить красоту.

— Тогда почему ты смотришь на меня, а не по сторонам?

— Эмм… Ладно.

Старк замолчал, снова направил взор к берегам, и они наслаждались солнечными бликами на камнях, причудливыми россыпями растений и полётом вернувшихся птиц.

Солнце давно перевалило зенит, а по небу побежали серые облака, когда Старк достиг следующего озера. Последнего на его пути. Гораздо более широкого, чем предыдущее.

— Здесь ещё красивее. И очень спокойно. Даже мотор запускать не хочется.

— Запускай. Дождь станет сильнее, а дом, где можно укрыться, стоит на той стороне.

— Спасибо.

— Ты забавный и нравишься мне. Я не хочу, чтобы ты умер так скоро.

Мотор заурчал, но ближе к середине озера начал чихать, а потом и вовсе заглох.

Вода лила сверху, прибывала из окрестных озёр, и переполненная река рвалась к морю, выворачивая камни и кусты, заливая слишком близко подобравшиеся дворы и дома, сметая мостки и мосты, утаскивая брошенные лодки и сети. Его несло течением вместе с грязью и мусором, кружило со щепками, било о камни — как обессиленного лосося. Он помнил, что раньше смеялся, спускаясь к фьорду, но в этот раз было иначе. Раньше его ничто не тянуло ко дну, раньше было легче, раньше он был одинок в своём путешествии к устью.

Течение стало спокойнее лишь тремя озёрами ниже — там, где он впервые показался Старку. Он вышел на высокий берег, и Логен вышла вместе с ним, вынося на покрытые мхом камни опутанное обрывками лодки тело. Синие глаза невидяще смотрели в небо, будто любуясь бегущими облаками, и он не смог коснуться застывших век, чтобы опустить их. Он отступил вместе с рекой и устремился вниз по течению, а вода вымывала память о смешном человеке, слишком хрупком для холодных объятий златокосой Логен.

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлер: смерть персонажа


End file.
